The present invention relates to governance controls on computing devices, and more specifically, to intelligent governance controls based on real-time contexts.
Educational institutions are increasingly embracing students' use of computers both in and out of the classroom, especially the use of tablets and other small-form computing platforms. Moreover, instead of relying exclusively on a controlled set of instructional materials and applications, educators are increasingly utilizing online sources of information. However, one problem with students having access to a computer in the classroom is the opportunity for distraction via games, Internet browsing, social media, and other potential distractions. Many classroom management applications are available to filter web sites, restrict access to a limited set of apps, and the like. However, these tools are typically employed statically, and do not adjust as the learning environment changes.